Inuyasha Fan Mail
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: Night Warrior kidnaps some members of Inuyasha and forces them to read and respond to fan mail, they don't have to write anything, just tell what they want. You send the fan mail, say whatever you like, rated T to be safe. Rate and review. I don't own Inuyasha or any characters expect Night Warrior.
p style="text-align: center;"strongemInuyasha Fan Mail/em/strong/p
p style="text-align: center;"strongemBy: Night Warrior/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemDisclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters here, but I do own Night Warrior/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemP.S:the first chapter is in script, only because I like it, the other chapters are not in script, well kinda/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongem===============================================/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior:Welcome one and all to my second thing like this, if you like the anime show Fairy Tail, please read, Fairy Tail Truth or Dare Game Show. Now here you are going to send me fan mail, to the Inuyasha cast, and they will answer them. span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongDO NOT/strong/span put it in the review section, I got in trouble last time, you need to span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongPM/strong/span me. This first chapter will not have any fan mail in it, because I suck at coming up with fan mail, so send me some. Now let's just see what the people I have kidnapped have to say about this./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kōga:I'm leaving this stand, see you, catch me if you can/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kōga runs for the door, leaving only dust, but when he got to the door he couldn't leave./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Inuyasha:how did we end up here/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior smirks/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior:I brought you here, and it's unless to escape Kōga, you can't leave until I let you, and that won't happen until you answer all the fan mail, but not in this chapter, if you refuse I will hurt you with a different weapon each chapter, but I won't tell you which it is until one of you refuses/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Miroku walks up to Night Warrior and takes her hand/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Miroku didn't even get to say one thing, before he was toasted, he jumped back, Night Warrior now had a flame thrower in her hands/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior:good don't ever do that again, or I'll toast you alive, and watch you burn, now this chapter I'll let you ask questions about myself to get to know me, so ask away/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kagome:ok, what's your favorite color/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior turns towards Kagome/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior:crimson, emerald green, and dark blue/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sango:what's your favorite food/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior turns towards Sango/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior: pizza, ice cream, snow cone, grapes, watermelon are just a couple of my favorite foods/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Inuyasha:what are you, are you human or demon/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Inuyasha was enveloped in a stream of flames/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior:you don't just ask a lady that, but if you want to know, I'm Night Warrior/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kōga:that doesn't really help/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kōga gets enveloped in a stream of flames also/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Shippō:what do you like to do/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior smiled evily/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior:lots of things, reading, torturing people who get on my nerves, ruining people's life for revenge, sleeping, and eating/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Everyone looked scared/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Inuyasha:you insane and crazy, no your a psychopath/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Inuyasha gets enveloped in another streak of flame/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior:thank you, but insult me again, and I'll lock you in a cage/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Inuyasha:that doesn't sound so bad/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior gets a evil gleam in eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior:you'll still have your sword, but the cage will have a crazy fangirl, that will do anything to have you to herself/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sesshoumaru: get me front row seats to that, to make it more interesting how about you put Kagome in there see what happens/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior turns to Sesshoumaru, smiling evily with a evil gleam in her eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior:great idea, it will probably turn into a cat fight, because Kagome loves Inuyasha, and Kōga likes Kagome, let's put all three in there and see what happens, with the crazy fangirl, I might even put two crazy fangirls and a crazy fan boy, who loves Kagome. Then it's settled, Kagome and Kōga make sure Inuyasha doesn't insult me anymore or else/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kagome and Kōga got fear in their eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Inuyasha:that won't hurt me, you little /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Inuyasha had to dodge an arrow that was shot at him, he looked at Kagome, she had her bow out/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Kagome:if you insult her one more time, I won't miss/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Inuyasha:ok/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior:alright time to go, strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"DON'T/span/strong review to send me fan mail, and strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"DO NOT/span/strong put them in the review, strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"PM/span/strong me, and also if you can, send me more weapon ideas to use, Night Warrior out/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Inuyasha:yes the show is over, Night Warrior you are a crazy, insane person/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior:idiot, the shows not over and you just insulted me, now go into the cage, you two to, Kōga and Kagome/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior snapped her fingers and Inuyasha, Kagome and Kōga both disappeared and reappeared into a cage. The cage was empty but there was a huge metal door, she made seats and sat in one, Sesshoumaru sat in the other one, she made a bowl of popcorn appear, /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Night Warrior:unleash the fans/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The door opened and three figures where there, they immediately started to attack the people, she laughed and started to eat her popcorn./p 


End file.
